Reunion
by Raven03
Summary: All I’m going to say is this story was inspired by Aaliyah’s video, “More Than a Woman.” Complete!
1. Shadows

REUNION 1/? SUMMARY: All I'm going to say is this story was inspired by Aaliyah's video, "More Than a Woman."  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of The Famous Jett Jackson do not belong to me but are being borrowed for as long as I need them. And while I'm at it I would greatly appreciate feedback. This is my first Silverstone fic.  
  
Part I: Shadows  
  
The figure watches as Silverstone, one of Mission Omega Matrix best agents, chases after yet another villain trying to take over the world. The figure had watched Silverstone since she'd discovered who his was. The figure didn't believe it at first but as the figure continued to watch Silverstone, the figure came to accept Silverstone for what he was. But the figure had never made contact with Silverstone. It stayed in the shadows as it watched Silverstone. The shadows were like a mother to the figure, protecting it as had since the figure was a child. But the time is near when the figure's identity shall be known.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silverstone ducks as Dr. Hypnoto throws sleeping darts at him. But he is not fast enough as a dart pierces his left shoulder. As Silverstone drifts into unconsciousness he sees a figure take down the villain and it's eyes. It's piercing brown eyes. Silverstone comes to later and sees that he's back at MOM. "What happened?" He asks Hawk. "Well, right before you lost consciousness you somehow managed to take down Dr. Hypnoto." Silverstone frowns. "But I didn't take down Dr. Hypnoto. As I was losing consciousness I saw someone else take him down." Hawk in turn, frowns. "But there was no one else there when we found you. It's probably the effects of the dart. Maybe you should get some more rest." Hawk then turns to leave. "I'm telling you, I know what I saw." Hawk nods and leaves to let Silverstone rest. Silverstone sighs to himself. "Maybe I am losing it. But I know I saw someone." Silverstone remembered seeing brown eyes. Eyes that spoke of great pain and loneliness. Silverstone would never forget those eyes. They often reflected his at certain times when saving the world. He would find whoever it was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The figure listens to Silverstone and Hawk's conversation. The figure had planted a bug on Silverstone. The bug would help in the figure's next plan. The figure sits back and looks around it's hideout. "Soon," the figure says, "soon." The figure could no longer live in the shadows. The shadows had gotten lonely a long time ago. But the shadows were safe. And they would continue to keep the figure safe as long as needed. Something beeping brings the figure out of it's reverie. She glances at the computer monitor and it shows her that Silverstone was leaving MOM. The figure grabs it's jacket and takes off on it's motorcycle. The figure traces Silverstone to where he'd chased Dr. Hypnoto to the other night. She watched as he stood there looking for something. She knew what he was looking for. He was looking for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silverstone stood looking around for any clue to whom the mysterious person was. He was about to give up and go home when he heard a motorcycle approaching and then watched as it came into view. The figured stopped it's bike a few feet away from Silverstone. "Who are you?" Silverstone says to the figure. The figure cuts off the motorcycle and steps off. The figure then comes to stand in front of Silverstone where it proceeds to take off it's helmet. Once it did, Silverstone saw those piercing brown eyes. And he was shocked to discover they belonged to a girl. She looked about his age with caramel-colored skin and long jet-black hair. "I'm your sister Silverstone," She says.  
  
Like it? Send me some feedback and tell me how bad you want part two. 


	2. Old Friend

REUNION 2/?  
  
SUMMARY: An old friend of Jett moves back in town.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of The Famous Jett Jackson do not belong to me but are being borrowed for as long as I need them. And while I'm at it I would greatly appreciate feedback. This is my first Silverstone fic.  
  
Part II: Old Friend  
  
"I'm your sister Silverstone," "And cut," The director yells, "Jett, Traci that was great. This episode is gonna rock! Great job, see you two tomorrow." Jett smiles as the director walks off. He then glances at the girl who could pass as he sister. He walks over to her and hugs her. The girl is surprised but none the less hugs him back. "It's good to see you again Trae. I've really missed you." The girl smiles, "Ditto. And it's great to be acting again, especially with you. And believe it or not, I've actually missed Wilsted," "Like I knew you would," Jett replies. Traci rolls her eyes and pushes Jett playfully. "You don't wanna none of this, Shortstuff." Traci punches Jett in the arm, receiving an 'Ow,' from him. "Sorry, I forget you're sensitive about your height. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Traci "The Tiger" Johnson." They both turn to see J.B. and Kayla approaching. Traci runs over and hugs J.B. "I see you're still living up to your name." J.B. says. "Kay, meet Traci. Trae, Kayla." "Hi Kayla, it's nice to meet you." "Same here. So, Jett was telling me that you used to live in Wilsted." Traci nods, "Yeah, I grew up with these two gooberheads, but then my dad got transferred out to L.A. about the same time that Jett left. And in the process became his own boss. And as they say, the rest is history." "Well I'm glad you're here because being stuck around these two has been....interesting." Traci laughs. "I always had fun with these two when we were little." Traci grins as Jett gives her one of his 'looks.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe it," Kayla says laughing, "you used to bully these two around?" Traci nods smiling, "Sure did." "She made Jett and I put dresses on and play tea party with her." Kayla laughs and looks at Jett. "Alright Trae, that's enough of the storytelling." "Aw, come on Jett, I'm only getting started." Jett gives Traci a look. "Alright...party pooper." "So that's why J.B. called you "The Tiger?" Traci nods. "Yes, I was very.....vicious, still am. But I was warned about reminiscing on the past. So, what's school like? It's been a while since I've been to a public school." "I'd say it'll be about the same as a private school, except no uniforms. Oh, unless you happen to have some fans here in Wilsted." Traci reaches out to hit Jett but he grabs her arms playfully. "Not funny Jett." Traci says, remembering her first day at school after she hit it big in Hollywood. "Hey J.B., can we go by the store so I can see your parents?" J.B. nods and they all head off to the store. After leaving the store, Jett walks Traci home. "So, what's up with you and Kayla?" Jett frowns slightly. "What do you mean?" Traci rolls her eyes. "Oh don't play dumb with me, I see the way you two look at each other." Jett laughs. "We've been talking for a while now." Traci smiles and nods. "What about you Trae?" Jett asks. "Hey, give me time to resettle. I'll have guys lined up around the block." Jett smiles. "Hey, how are your parents? I haven't seen them yet." Jett notices Traci takes a little too long to respond. Jett stops walking and turns Traci to face him. "Trae, what's wrong?" A lone tear slides down her cheek. "And don't tell me nothing cause I know you." Traci looks away then back at Jett. "There is something wrong." Jett frowns. "Is it your parents, are they ok?" Traci nods. "No, they're fine." "Then what is it?" Traci looks up at Jett. "I was adopted." She says, "When were unpacking the other day, I dropped this box and all these papers fell out. They don't know that I know." Jett hugs Traci. "I won't tell anyone, unless you want me to." "Thanks. You were always like a brother to me, still are." "And like a brother, I don't want you to go through this alone. I'm here for you." Traci nods, "I gotta go," She says, wiping her eyes. Jett nods. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jett watches as she goes in the house, then begins his walk home.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Send me more feed back and I might give up Ch. 3 


	3. Raven

REUNION 3/?  
  
SUMMARY: Silverstone learns of his past.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of The Famous Jett Jackson do not belong, to me but are being borrowed for as long as I need them. And while I'm at it I would greatly appreciate feedback. This is my first Silverstone fic.  
  
Part III: Raven  
  
Silverstone frowns at the girl. "My sister?" The girl smiles. "Your twin to be exact." The girl looks down then back up. "Look, I know this is a shock to you, but it's time that you know." "Know what," Silverstone asks. "Everything. Everything about me...and you." Silverstone looks at the girl with suspicion in his eyes. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?" "You don't," The girl answers, "I'm just gonna hope that you trust me on this." Silverstone frowns, "Trust you? I'm just supposed to trust some stranger?" "I'm your---" "Yes, I know....you're supposed to be my sister," Silverstone says, cutting her off. "But I need facts, solid facts." The girl nods. "Done." "Now what?" Silverstone asks. "Follow me." The girl says, getting on her motorcycle. "Bye the way," she says before putting on her helmet, "my name is Raven." And with that she gears up bike and takes off. Silverstone hops in his car and speeds after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later Silverstone sits, staring at the computer screen, in awe of all he'd just seen. Pictures of him, as a baby, with his family. His mother and his father. Finally he knew what they looked like. He didn't have to imagine them anymore. Not only did he have faces, he had names. Daniel and Rachel....Silverstone. And he did have a sister, Raven Silverstone. And his name--his real name--was Daniel Silverstone Jr. It turns out that the company that produced the car seat he was in was owned by his father. He looked at his sister who was leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed. "Thank you." He says to her. "You're welcome." She answers. He smiles slightly and approaches her. "I can't go back with you." "But why?" Silverstone questions, "we're brother and sister, we should't be split up." Raven looks him deep in the eye. "Artemus." Realization dawns on Silverstone. "He wouldn't believe any of what you've showed me." Raven shakes her head no. "He would, but there is more to the story that you do not know." "More?" Raven looks away. "Tell me." Silverstone demands. "It will upset you." Raven replies. Silverstone glares at her then turns to leave. "Artemus knew about me." Silverstone freezes and slowly turns to face Raven. "You're lying. Artemus would've told me." Raven takes a deep breath. "Artemus wouldn't have told you that you lost not only your parents, but a sister as well." Raven slowly approaches Silverstone. "Artemus doesn't know that....that I'm alive. He blames himself for what happened to our parents." Silverstone nods. "Yes, I know---" Raven shakes her head. "No, you don't. Silverstone, our parents were secret agents for Mission Omega Matrix.  
  
So, should I keep the chapters coming? Why don't you tell me in your review :O) 


	4. Discovery

REUNION 4/?  
  
SUMMARY: Traci reminices a little and makes an interesting discovery.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of The Famous Jett Jackson do not belong to me but are being borrowed for as long as I need them. And while I'm at it I would greatly appreciate feedback. This is my first Silverstone fic.  
  
Part IV: Discovery  
  
"Mom!" I call, walking in the house, "Mom, I home." It's been two days since I've told Jett that I was adopted. I want to believe I made some mistake, but the papers are hardcore evidence. I enter the kitchen to find a note written in my mother's neat cursive handwriting. Went to the store, be back later. Mom.. I'm so used to seeing Mom's neat handwriting on little notes. When I was little, she'd put little notes in my lunch box or leave them in my room just to say, 'I love you.' She still does those things. I'd hate to not see a little note on my pillow or in my back pack. I sigh and come back to reality. With my parents out of the house, it'll give me a chance to look at those papers some more. Eventually they'll know they're missing. I haven't figured out how I'm going to tell them. Hopefully Jett will be there with me. I always thought that things like this only happened in the movies. Guess I was wrong. Upon going to my room, I stop in the living room. I look at all the pictures of me and my parents. There are many on the wall and on the coffee tables. I then think of one of my favorite pictures. When I was a baby my dad was rocking me to sleep. And once I was asleep, he fell asleep too, and my mom took a picture of us napping. My dad keeps that picture at his office. It's his favorite too. I pull out the yearly photo album my mom has kept since her and my dad been together. I flip through the pictures of my parents in high school. I giggle at the picture when my dad had an afro. I glance through their wedding and their honeymoon. I then come to the year when I was born: 1985. Just a year after Jett was born. I then take a trip down memory lane as I look through the pictures. Coming to the end, I discover that my mom had already developed the pictures we took upon returning to Wilsted. I put the photo album away and head up to my room. I stand in the doorway and look around my room. I then pick up my other favorite picture. It is of my first trip to Disney World. My dad holding me and his arm around my mother. I step over to my closet and pull out my baby book. A lock of my hair. My foot and hand prints. Even the first picture I ever colored. I set down the book and pick up my first teddy bear. I remember my mom telling me that the first time she saw my dad cry was when I was born. And he went down to the gift shop and bought me this teddy. Mom never had anymore kids because she said she'd almost died when she had me. The real reason I know now is that she wasn't really able to conceive and adopted me when I was a baby. I cross over to my bed and pull the papers from under my mattress. I was hoping that these papers wouldn't have the year that they were pulled up. But they do. 1985. I flip through the papers and come across something I hadn't noticed the other day. "No," I say, shaking my head, "it can't be. There has to be some mistake." I stare at the words in horror. "Oh my...God." 'Why' is the only thing that comes to my mind. What did I do so wrong that I had to be put up for adoption? I am pulled from the papers at the sound of the doorbell. Probably Mom back with an armful of groceries. I head downstairs and answer the door. It's Jett. "Hey," He says, stepping in, "I came by to see if you're alright." I nod. "I'm fine." He knows I'm lying. "Did you find something else?" He asks. "I did." "And?" He probes. "I have a brother," I swallow hard to keep from crying, "...you."  
  
Whaddya think? More? I guess I can. :*) 


	5. Reunion

REUNION 5/?  
  
SUMMARY: Silverstone learns the truth about his parents.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of The Famous Jett Jackson do not  
  
belong to me but are being borrowed for as long as I need them. And  
  
while I'm at it I would greatly appreciate feedback. This is my first  
  
Silverstone fic.  
  
Part V: The Truth  
  
"The day that it happened," Raven begins, "Our parents were on their  
  
way home from the doctor, you had caught a cold. I was left at  
  
home," She looks at Silverstone. "with Artemus." Silverstone  
  
breathes deeply and motions for her to continue. "Not long after you  
  
guys had left, Artemus was informed that Martin Able was planning  
  
to launch a missile, but he didn't know what the target was. The staff  
  
at our home were trained for these type of situations, so I was sent to  
  
a safe house so that Artemus could follow up on Martin Able.  
  
When he finally located what the target was, it was too late. And after  
  
that, our father's advisers thought it was best that I lived with  
  
someone else. Artemus was never to know where I was. And to this  
  
day, he doesn't. At least, I don't think he knows." Silverstone  
  
swallows hard. "How do you know all of this?" Raven looks away.  
  
"At eight, our father's advisers took me in and began to train me. I  
  
learned about our parents not too long ago, but they didn't tell me  
  
about you and when I did find out about you, I had to see you for  
  
myself." Raven smiles, "I've been watching you for a few months."  
  
She looks down then back up. "I don't wanna be separated from you  
  
again." Raven takes a deep breath and continues. "I do wanna come  
  
back to Mission Omega Matrix with you and continue our parents'  
  
work. But we have to figure out how to get me into Mission Omega  
  
Matrix." Silverstone looks at her with a serious expression on his  
  
face. "I am going to ask Artemus about this. To confirm your story."  
  
Raven looks him deep in the eye, nodding, "I understand."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes," says Artemus, "it is true, Silverstone. You do have a twin  
  
sister. I never told you because I did not know where she was. But  
  
how do you know all of this?" Silverstone says nothing but looks  
  
towards the door as it opens and Raven walks in. "Could it be?"  
  
Artemus asks, rising from his seat with a look of shock on his face as  
  
Raven approaches. "By God, it is you," he says as Raven stops in  
  
front of him. "Raven, how much you've grown. And you look just  
  
like your brother. God I've missed you." He says and pulls her into a  
  
hug. Raven pulls back from the hug with tears in her eyes. "I finally  
  
feel that this is where I belong." Silverstone approaches her and takes  
  
her hand in his. "It is. Welcome home. Sis." Raven smiles through her  
  
tears and hugs Silverstone. They wouldn't have to be nor feel alone  
  
anymore. Silverstone was willing to do anything to make sure he and  
  
his sister would never separated again. 


	6. A Confession

REUNION 6/6

****

SUMMARY: The truth finally comes out.

DISCLAIMER: The characters of The Famous Jett Jackson do not belong to me but are being borrowed for as long as I need them. And while I'm at it I would greatly appreciate feedback. This is my first Silverstone fic.

****

Part VI: A Confession

I stare out the window as Jett sits at my desk. I know that he is watching me. I'm pretty sure I know what is going on inside his head. He wants to talk. But I do not want to talk. I just want to know why I was never told and why my real parents--Jett's parents--didn't want me. "Are you sure about the papers?" he finally asks. "I've looked at them a lot," I say, still facing the window. "You need to talk to your parents about this." "Talk to us about what?" My mother's voice says from the doorway. 

I didn't even hear her come in. I motion towards the papers lying on my bed. She walks over and picks them up. "I was wondering where these were," she says suddenly. I glance at Lee then back to her. "Thank you for finding these, Ladybug," she says, giving me a hug. "What's the matter?" She asks as tears streak down my face. I don't answer so she turns to Jett. "Jett, what's going on here?" Jett looks to me, wondering if he should answer her or not. "I should be asking you that," I say. Her brows furrow a bit, "What's that supposed to mean?" I cross my arms. "You tell me." I have never spoken to my mother like this before. I don't really care because of the feelings that are overtaking me. "You mean the papers?" She asks, a grin beginning to form on her face. "You think these are...." She says as she begins to laugh. "Sweetie, look at me," she says, "Look at me," a bit forceful this time. "You were not adopted." I frown and start to object. "Let me explain to the both of you," she says as she leads me to my bed. "These papers were drawn up in case anything happened to your dad and I. We wanted to make sure you would be taken care of. I'm sorry that it looked like you were adopted, but you were not." 

I suddenly feel as if a ton of breaks has been lifted off my shoulders. "If it makes you feel any better, Jett has some too. In case anything happens to either one of his parents." I jump up and hug her fiercely. "You should've told me. I was freaking out." Mom kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry I had you worrying over that." Jett stands and approaches us. "See Trae, told you it was a big misunderstanding." I roll my eyes at him, "Yeah right. You were worried just as much as I was." "I'm fixing to start dinner," Mom says, "are you sure you're ok?" I nod and she kisses my forehead then heads downstairs. "I'm glad that was just a misunderstanding." Jett says. "Why? Are you glad that I'm not your sister?" I ask. Jett grabs my hand. "No, that's not what I meant." I grin a him. "You were scared cause you knew you wouldn't be the only child anymore. Plus, I'm a girl. Girls get all the attention," He rolls his eyes at me. Tugging on my hand he pulls me into a hug. "Thank you for being here," I say. "Always. I would have loved to have you as a sister. But it wasn't meant to be, maybe something else is." I arch my eyebrow slightly and look up at him. "Like?" He says nothing but grabs my hand. "C'mon. I need to go have a talk with my Dad."

End, for now. Please Review! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
